


United, Bound, Pack: Shall We Dance

by pairatime



Series: United, Bound, Pack [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Set during the first season finally Prophecy Girl the Pack reacts to and helps with the attacks at the school while growing closer at a Pack and started to openly realize just what that means for the five of them.
Relationships: Heidi Barrie/Kyle DuFours/Xander Harris/Tor Hauer/Rhonda Kelley, Kyle DuFours/Rhonda Kelley
Series: United, Bound, Pack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	United, Bound, Pack: Shall We Dance

***Prequel***

Willow frowned and tried her best not to pull away as Xander’s new athlete mean friend dropped onto the Bronze’s sofa next to her. His name is Tor she reminded herself as she forced herself to smile and say hello when the guy said hey.

Looking toward Xander she tried to make eye contact but he was too busy talking with two of the mean kids. No, they were Xander’s friends she needed to remember their names even if they were stealing all her Xander time. What were their names? She knew Xander had introduced them but she couldn’t remember. How could she not remember. She really needed to remember-

“That’s Kyle and Rhonda, and I’m Tor in case you forgot,” Tor said beside her cutting off Willow’s thoughts.

But how did he know what she was thinking unless, oh no she’d been talking about loud again hadn’t she, “I was…I was just thinking out loud. I remembered who you guys were. Please don’t be mean to me,” Willow said as she tried to put up her bravest smile, which she knew didn’t work well when Tor just smirked at her.

“Don’t worry, it’s all cool. Xander likes you which mean we won’t do anything,” Tor paused and cocked his head. “Well I won’t do anything and the others probably won’t do anything.”

“Oh, okay. That’s good to know,” Willow said as she thoughts raced, probably won’t hurt her, but if they want to, what if…she looked toward Xander again, he glanced her way and gave her a way before looking back toward Kyle and Rhonda. Please let him come over here she thought.

“So who are you going to the dance with?”

“What? Oh I’m not sure I’m even going. I mean maybe I will,” Willow said as she sighed, go and watch Xander and Buffy dance. Sure that sounds like a great time.

“Are you going to tell me no one asked you? Aren’t you like one of the queen nerds or something? Shouldn’t the other nerds be falling over themselves to ask you?” Tor asked as he cocked his heard toward her.

“I’m not. It’s not like that,” Willow said shaking her head. “And I don’t spend as much time with them as I used to, not since I met Buffy and,” and Jesse died she added to herself. “ Xander the only guy that’s even talked to me about the dance and that was to practice asking Buffy,” and not ask her, “out. And now you. You’ve talked to me about the dance too.” Why was he talking to her about the dance Willow wondered as she looked at the mean kid.

“Then you’ll have to come with Heidi and me. Kyle and Rhonda are going as a couple but me and Heidi, we aren’t a couple. You’re coming with us so no one thinks we are,” Tor declared, “I’m getting a coke, you want one?”

“Ah, what?” was all Willow could say as Tor walked away…what just happened she asked herself just as the earth started to quake.

***Alpha***

Grabbing the ball when it bounced back to him and throwing it again Xander let out a low growl when Tor and Rhonda entered the otherwise empty classroom. “The lunch bell rang. You two have woodshop right now.” He reminded them never letting his eyes leave the ball as he waited for the two to just leave him be like everyone else had.

“Not going to happen. Tor tells me you’re pissed and something else he can’t place so I’m saying you, more important than shop. Kyle will fill us in on anything we miss,” Rhonda said as she and Tor said on the desks flanking Xander.

Still throwing the ball Xander frowned as he glanced at Tor, “Kyle’s not the only one that needs to keep his attendance clean. You won’t be able to play if you’re skipping,” Xander reminded Tor. Because he wasn’t about to let Tor miss out on the state championships any more than he’d let Kyle risk his work permit.

Tor smirked before answering-and that look had an affect on Xander he still really didn’t want to think about. “Its state and I have a solid chance to place. I could skip every class for the next week and a half and Coach would still make sure I could play, he’d make sure I pay for it later but I’d be competing,” Tor’s smirk shifted and he pressed his lips together and looked worried before going on, “you’re in pain. That’s the other thing I’m getting through the link isn’t it. You’re pissed and in pain.”

Damn their link Xander thought with a sigh. “You…”he sighed again. “Buffy said no. She doesn’t see me,” catching the ball and holding it in his hands, “She said I’m just a friend.” A friend, that’s all I ever am. He threw the ball harder.

“I get it,” Tor said, nodded, “it sucks when your feeling aren’t returned but it’s not about you. It’s about them,” he pointed out.

“And what do you know about it,” Xander spat as he turned to glare at Tor, letting the ball bounce past. Just how many times has the hot macho wrestling stud been turned down he though to himself.

And for the first time Xander could remember Tor returned his gaze without flinching or looking away. It was Xander who turned away when he felt a rather solid hit to his shoulder and turned his glare, and growl, on Rhonda.

“Really,” Rhonda said as she lowered her fist and looked away under Xander’s stare.

Really what? Xander thought for a moment before it hit him. Man he was dumb sometimes he realized as he turned back toward Tor who was hadn’t moved, “Tor, man. I’m sorry I didn’t think. You get, you understand this more than most,” Xander said as he slide off his desk and stood in front of Tor, “forgive me?”

“Being rejected sucks. But you asked the one you wanted to take the dance. Something I,” Tor paused and finally looked away from Xander, “more guts then some people.”

The feeling that came flowing over their shared link in that moment left Xander so cold he shivered but then was gone-before he could figure out what it was. But he did know it came from Tor. Tor was feeling something and feeling it strongly. “Tor, what about you? You hitting the dance?” he asked, ready for any feeling that he might pick up from Tor. But all he felt was amusement.

“Heidi and I are going-not as a date,” Tor answered, “oh and the red head you hang with, Willow. She’s coming with us too,” he added with a nod.

“So it’s a group thing? Mind if I join you guys?” Xander asked as he sat on his desk again.

“Sure. I don’t think Heidi would mind. And the red head’s more your friend than ours,” Tor said with a grin. 

A grin Xander echoed as he felt Tor’s happiness through their link. “Cool,” Xander said as he looked toward the smiling Rhonda then toward-wait, he looked around the room for a moment, “Where’s Heidi? Did she go to class with Kyle?”

Tor shrugged as he looked toward Rhonda who looked back with a frown. “I don’t think so. Are they together?” Rhonda asked as she looked at Xander.

How was he suppose to know if they, wait, the link right. Taking a breath he focused on the four of them. Eliminating the two neatest to him he Xander looked at the other two threads that left the room, and went in two different directions. “They aren’t together but I’m not sure which is which. Which way is woodshop,” Xander asked the others; nodding when Rhonda pointed toward were one of the threads lead. “Okay so Heidi must be this way,” he told the others as he faced down the main hall.

“Our only class this way is in the morning. Why would she be?” Tor asked as he stood next to Xander.

“The ISS room is also down there, not that coach’s pet would ever be sent there,” Rhonda added as she started walking down the hall.

“Wait, ISS?” Xander said and thought for a moment. What is ISS? He should know this. He did know this he just couldn’t…he was just going to have to ask. “What’s ISS again?”

“Really? Have you never?” Tor asked as he looked toward Rhonda.

“His best friend is miss goody two shoes Tor. He’s probably never been suspended so why would he know about the in school suspension room, which is what the ISS room is. But now that he’s friends with us we need to change that,” Rhonda said with an amused smile.

You could be suspended and still in school? That felt very very wrong Xander decided as the group came to a classroom he’d walked by but had never gone into, “okay so I’m guessing people don’t come and go as they want from ISS so how do we break Heidi out?”

Rhonda shook her head as she answered, “We don’t. That crosses a line that would send her parents over the edge. Just wanted to see if this is where she is,” Rhonda explained as she looked through the small window in the door to see into the room.

Following the thread that went into the room Xander pointed at a spot halfway between the ISS room’s door and the door to the next classroom, “She’s here,” he told them.

“Wonder what Heidi did? And why she didn’t invite us along,” Tor asked as he leaned against the wall where Xander had pointed and closed his eyes.

“Tor,” Xander asked as he watched his new friend become very still for a couple seconds. What the heck is he doing Xander wondered but he felt the confidence coming from Tor so he just waited until Tor stood up and opened his eyes.

“Heidi’s bored, bored and calm so whatever it was she’s not worried about it,” Tor told the other two.

“How do you do that?” Rhonda asked as she stared at the spot along the wall where Tor had just been leaning.

“I don’t know, I just follow the link and know,” Tor said with a shrug.

Rhonda narrowed her eyes as she glared at both of Tor and then Xander. Xander did not like that look at all, “and you always know where we are.” She stated as she crossed her arms, “Can you teach me?” she asked looking between them.

Opening his mouth then closing it Xander paused. Sure he hadn’t made a lot of progress but most of that had been working one his own. Maybe working together as a pack was just what was need he through as he found himself nodding, yeah. Together sounded like a good plan. “Let’s do it and find out.”

*** Interlude Sororis***

Looking between Tor and Xander she almost couldn’t believe it, but then she looked at both Xander and Tor again, she could and sighed. They really did just do everything by instincts. At least Xander seemed to be trying to learn more-just struggling. Which okay book learning sucked so she got that but this was really getting them nowhere and they only have ten minutes left.

“Okay so you can just see our link. Like it’s a real thing?” Rhonda asked again as she looked between the three of them, seeing nothing.

Xander shook his head, “no it’s not _real_. I know I can’t touch it or anything but I can see, feel, it between us,” he said as he held out his hand and waved it in a spot between them.

“Okay,” that wasn’t weird or creepy and if she hadn’t seen him use it to track them down more than once she might think he’s lost it but he always seemed to know where to find them. “But it’s different for you Tor?” because he’d just frowned as Xander explained it.

“Yeah,” Tor confirmed as he nodded. “I don’t see anything and I have to really focus to get anything and it’s mostly feeling. Like not just the strong feeling when we’re all together but even the other stuff, like I knew Heidi was bored. Or when Xander and Kyle fight, like really fight I can feel it but I only get a vague idea of where it’s coming from and most of the time I have to really be thinking about them.”

“You closed your eyes and stood there,” Rhonda said as she though about what Tor had done with Heidi. Xander had just known where she was but Tor has taken a moment. Just like when Xander had been trapped with the gas. “You know what we’re feeling but no idea where we are…but you know both,” she asked as she turned toward Xander again.

Xander just shrugged, “Yeah,” he frowned, “well I feel what you’re feeling but sometimes I don’t know what it feeling is. Like it will be gone to fast or I’ll just have no clue what the feeling is. And it doesn’t always work,” Xander finished as he looked toward Tor.

Which is why Xander didn’t realize what was going on between Tor and his dad, okay good. He doesn’t know everything Rhonda thought, more than a little relived. “But you both can do it why can’t I?” because that part was really starting to piss her off.

“Both Xander and I do it differently. Maybe we all will?” Tor offered with a shrug.

“And you already can do it with strong feeling. Remember the car ride to Rivertin,” Xander pointed out.

“So when it embarrassing I can do it but when it might be helpful I can’t. Well that sucks,” Rhonda thought. So she might be able to do something with their link but they have no idea what or how to make it happen. Just great. “Okay, start feeling something,” she ordered Tor as she turned herself toward him and closed her eyes. She was going to learn then damn it.

***

“Can you do anything with the link thing?” Rhonda asked as she rested beside Kyle, slowly running her finger over Kyle bare chest as they talked that night.

“I can feel how much you like it when I do this,” Kyle answered before leaning over and used his tongue on her neck, and god she did love when he did that.

“Mmm, that is good. But not what I meant,” Rhonda said before kissing Kyle to keep him from talking…and because he was a really good kisser. “We all feel what the others feel when we’re together. I think that’s what’s making us so reckless,” she pointed out as she gestured to her living room where they’d have no where to hide if Monte got home early.

“Only if they’re strong. Unless your Tor,” Kyle added, running a hand through her hair.

“He does pick them up easier than the rest of us,” Rhonda said as she enjoyed the feelings coming from Kyle, and she couldn’t let herself get distracted or they’d never-oh they could talk about it later she decided as she slide down Kyle body and enjoyed the pleasure that exploded between them.

***

What the hell? “What the hell?” Rhonda said as she sat down in the hard earth around the base of the tree as she watched Xander, Kyle and Tor pace.

“At school? They did this here,” Heidi said as she clung to Rhonda, and Rhonda grabbed her back just as hard.

“We’ve picked on…I just slammed Keith into a locker yesterday and now he’s,” Tor feel silent as his shock rippled through their link.

Rhonda wanted to grab her friend, hold him but didn’t want to let go of Heidi to do it. She was relieved when Xander grabbed Tor and held him tight for them all.

“Why? Why did this happen. We’ve been here for three years and they’ve never-why now?” Kyle asked as he leaned into Xander and Tor, letting out a soft whimper when Xander wrapped an arm around him too.

And that was strange to see. Two of the strongest men in her life looking to Xander for comfort was weird but damn if she didn’t really want to join them so much.

When Xander held out his hand toward her and Heidi she didn’t hesitate and joined the others in holding and being held. Feeling safe for the first time since they’d found out what happened.

“I don’t know why but I think I know someone who might,” Xander told them as he looked toward the school.

And then Rhonda felt herself holding onto the pack harder as Xander tried pull away from them.

“Whoa there, easy on the ribs. Not going anywhere yet, finding out what happened can wait,” Xander said moments later. Smiling a little into someone’s shoulder Rhonda realized that she hadn’t been the only one to stop Xander.

“I can’t lose more people to those vampire,” Heidi said as she wiggled her way into the center.

“You won’t, not if we have any say about it,” Rhonda said as she leaned into the others, feeling safe for the first time since she’d heard the news.

Rhonda was fairly sure the rest felt the same way when Xander wasn’t able to head to the library alone but having to conceded to going with them all as a group.

“It feels so wrong, the halls are never this full,” Kyle said as the pack slowly made their way through the halls where other students were scattered in clumps, some crying, some just staring at each other and some, some Rhonda had no idea what they were doing.

“Guess we aren’t the only one skipping out on class,” Heidi said from her spot sandwiched between Tor and Rhonda.

Why is everyone still here? Rhonda asked herself as she glanced through the classroom doorways as they passed, seeing most of them empty. Even those with students didn’t seem to be holding class, just more crying and quite talking, just like in the hall. “I don’t even think the good two shoes will be going to their classes today. No one is that-they should just send us all home,” Rhonda commented as she glanced into the office where a line of students stood waiting to use the office phones, to call home for ride she bet.

“Maybe they will. But hopefully not until we have some answers,” Xander said as the pack reach the library. “G-man, Giles?” he called out once in the large room.

But as Rhonda looked around the whole place looked, felt, empty and the librarian who doubled as a-Rhonda paused her thoughts as she tried to remember what Xander had called the older guy as he explained about the supernatural side of Sunnydale. “Watcher,” she said aloud finally remembering and getting everyone to turn toward her at the unexpected outburst. “What? Xander’s the only one who can call out for the guy?” she asked quickly before looking away from the pack and toward the library offices.

The empty offices, “I don’t think he’s here,” Rhonda said as she looked back toward the others.

“No, it doesn’t look like he is, which means he’s probably trying to figure out what’s up, so do we wait or just head home-“ Xander started suggesting.

“We’ll wait,” Kyle said, cutting Xander off-but keeping his head and eyes down Rhonda noticed, “here, together. Until we know what’s going on.”

Rhonda could feel the strength of Kyle’s convention before her boyfriend spoke and after hearing him she had to agree. And from the link, she was sure the others, even Xander, felt the same way. 

“Okay, lets find our spot,” Xander said without even a trace of a growl before leading them up into the stacks.

***Beta***

“Ah Xander, and ah…all of…Xander?”

Opening his eyes at the intruding voice Xander twisted around to see Jonathan and a couple other students standing a few feet away, and clearly panicked and worried. ‘but is it about what happened earlier or being so close to the school bullies?’ Xander wondered to himself as he stretched his neck and through about how the pack looked from the outside. 

Xander was in the middle like he normally was with Rhonda sandwiches on one side between Kyle and himself while Tor was wrapped around his other side, the wrestler’s head sharing Xander’s chest with Heidi who was basically laying on top of all of them.

“What’s up Jonathan?” Xander asked as he looked from his old friends to his new friends, all of whom looked like they were still sleeping like he had just been. But when has he fallen asleep, when had any of them fallen asleep?

“School, it’s been-well no one was in class and teachers were calling out because of it- anyways- no one is going so….it’s cancelled. Thought you’d want to know. If case you wanted to leave and get away from,” Jonathan hesitated for a moment, “anyone,” he finished before backing up slowly. The other man’s eyes darting around the group snuggled around Xander.

“Thanks for the info, you’re a good bud,” Xander called as he watched Jonathan and the others with him run as quickly as they could without looking like they were running.

“Why does the nerd think we care about class?” Kyle asked as he opened his eyes and glanced up at Xander.

Meeting Kyle’s eyes Xander grinned, “He wasn’t letting you know. He was letting me know. In case I wanted to get away from you all,” Xander let out a sign, no on seemed to get that he liked spending time with his pack. That he didn’t feel right without them, “and while I don’t want that I would be okay with going somewhere else,” Xander suggested as he stretches and flexed a few sleeping limbs, “after we check to see if Giles has returned,” he added.

“Yeah. Even if he is back I could use some food, want to hit up the cafeteria and then practice in the gym?” Tor offered as he sat up and stretched himself out, “we could get in a real workout before we help deal with whatever it is that’s happening,” he suggested.

“We could use some real weights. And that punching bag, it’s never free normally,” Heidi added as she also stretched out.

“I’m all for training and getting better but cafeteria food? We have a free day and can eat anything we want and you’re suggest cafeteria food,” Rhonda said as she poked Tor with an elbow.

“What’s wrong with cafeteria food?” Tor asked as he eyed the other members of the pack.

“You’re my best friend and I love you but Tor, you have no taste when it comes to good food,” Kyle said as he faced Tor, patting the wrestler on the shoulder, “you just don’t.”

“I have to agree, school food isn’t real food except for the jell-o, and you can never go wrong with jell-o. But jell-o alone is not a meal,” Xander noted as he looked around the group.

“But the cafeteria is convenient and free. And some of us already spent all of our allowance on the dance tonight,” Heidi chimed in.

Nodding his head Xander had to agree with that last point. He hadn’t planned on needing to buy an extra lunch and it would mean he could get more snacks later, “the lady has a point. Anyone have a counter?” Xander asked as he looked over his pack, mostly seeing them shrug. “Then a plan we have.”

***

“God Tor, how do you lift this,” Xander asked as he and Heidi both tried to lift the bar Tor had been using for his push presses and were barely able to get it off the rack.

“Lots of time and hard work,” Tor answered as he finished setting up a second bar, “you guys use this one, see how it feels.”

Looking between the two bars Xander tried to figure out the different amount of weight one each bar, 45 plus 35 plus 35 plus 5 plus, why am I doing math in the gym, he complained to himself, “how much are you lifting?” he gave up and asked.

“My bar is 125,” Tor said proudly as he slapped the large black rubber weights of his bar, “your’s has-“

“65 pounds, right?” Rhonda said as she stepped up to the bar and did a few push presses without any noticeable problems.

Xander felt a bit shocked at the display, Tor was clearly their strong man but Rhonda was just as clearly their strong women and both of them could probably lift him without any trouble. And why did he find that so hot-stop Xander told himself, the school gym was probably not the time to explore that.

“Okay lets see if I can lift that,” Xander said as he stepped under the bar like Tor and Rhonda had and copied their movement, barely able to do it a second time before failing and dropping the bar part way through the third attempt. “That is a lot harder than you two make it look,” he declares.

And Xander really wanted to just growl at Tor when the other teen picks the bar up from the ground and put it in the rack without any help, “Just so-“ Xander pauses not sure what to say as he stood next to Heidi and Kyle.

“Hot,” Heidi offers matter of fact.

“Yeah,” Xander says as he can’t help but agree that the display of raw strength does get his blood moving especially knowing-somehow-that Tor will only use that power for and with him not against him. But hearing Kyle’s voice the same does come as a bit of a surprise and judging by the look on Kyle’s face when Xander, and Heidi, turn toward the other teen Kyle is just as surprise as they are that he agreed with Heidi’s statement.

He’d not the only one starting to think that way about the other members of their group Xander decided when Kyle looked away, his cheeks a bit red.

“I guess this is a bit to much weight for me, what about you two?” Xander asked Heidi and Kyle as he shifted the topic back toward a safer one.

***

A couple hours of half training and half playing with the weights later the five of them were laying on the weight room floor copying Tor as they stretched out. Their groans of pain loudly echoing about the mostly empty room.

“And you do this by choice how many days a week?” Xander asked as he winced just lifting his arm over his head while Tor just smirked-having no trouble stretching and moving his arms.

“You don’t feel it as much once your body gets stronger. Plus you get used to always feeling a little sore. I feel lazy and don’t know what to do with myself when I don’t feel a bit sore most days,” Tor explained as he kept stretching.

“That’s because you’re a masochist Tor,” Kyle said as he stopped stretching and just laid back like Rhonda already had.

Xander let out a light chuckle when Tor just shrugged at the remark. “Whatever you are it’s impressive,” Xander still couldn’t believe just how much weight that Tor had been lifting, it was more than double what the other had been and he didn’t look like he’d pushed that hard.

“Thanks,” Tor said as he looked down and away from the pack. 

Xander had to force down a laugh and stop himself from making a joke about Tor suddenly blushing from a single complement. Now was not the time, he could still feel how nervous Tor felt about everything through their link-wait, their link.

“We have a couple hours before we need to be anywhere right?” Xander checked, nodding along when the other four all said, or motioned yes. “Good, then we should see just what all we can do with our link. We’re all together and I want to know as much about it as we can.” Xander explained. Maybe he’ll finally be able to tell them apart through the link if he practices enough.

“Sounds like a good idea, because really all I can do is feel how you all are feeling when we’re right next to each other and while making out with Kyle has never been better I want more,” Rhonda said as she sat up as looked around the group.

“It could be cool,” Heidi also agreed.

“What all can we do with it?” Kyle asked as he looked around the group, “other than feeling each other when we’re close, like right next to each other close and you being able to find us it doesn’t seem to do much of anything.”

“I can kind of feel what you guys are feeling a bit farther away, I just have to really think about you,” Tor said as he turned toward Kyle.

“Really?” Kyle said, his surprise plain to them all.

“Yeah, anyone else able to do anything, even if you think everyone knows? I can find you guys and feel really strong emotions like when you guys were afraid but I can’t always tell who who is,” Xander said as he looked at them each in turn. 

“I know who I’m feeling but no idea where any of you are. And it only happened when I’m thinking about one of you guys,” Tor said, “you guys?” he asked looking at Kyle, Rhonda and Heidi.

“I can feel what you guys are feeling especially when we touch but otherwise not much,” Rhonda answered as she looked toward Kyle and Heidi.

“Same,” Heidi echoed before turning toward Kyle.

“I know what you guys are feeling and sometimes….after Xander told us he could find us I tried it and I don’t know. I feel like I know where you might be but I don’t know, it might just be in my head,” Kyle said in annoyance.

“It’s a mind link thing, it is in your head no matter what your doing,” Rhonda joked as she leaned over and kissed Kyle’s forehead.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle just gave Rhonda a look before looking back toward Xander and Tor, “how did you guys figure out how to do what you do?” he asked.

“I just knew you guys were in trouble in the graveyard with that pair of vamps. I’ve just known since. I’ve been trying to get better since but so far nothing,” Xander explained as he looked toward Tor, “you?”

Shrugging his shoulder Tor started telling about her first time, “It was after Xander and Kyle dropped me off that first day. I kept thinking about everything that was happening between us and suddenly I could just feel that they were fighting. I just knew,” he finished.

“That’s…unhelpful,” Kyle commented with a frown. “So there isn’t a way to see if we can do the same things with the link?”

“Well I didn’t say that,” Xander said as he stood up and looked the group over, “who wants to volunteer first?”

*** Interlude Fratris***

Kyle stared at the wall again before slowly pointing at one side, giving Xander a glance.

“That’s three for three. Let make it five for five,” Xander said where he was standing in the door way motioning to the other three who were on the other side of the all.

Taking another breath Kyle looked back toward the wall and through about Rhonda, Tor and Heidi again. 

Only this time something was different, Tor didn’t feel like he was with the others, “why isn’t Tor standing with the others,” Kyle asked as he pointed at the two ends of the wall.

“What do you mean?” Xander asked as he looked Kyle like he was proud of Kyle and damn if Kyle didn’t like that. Fuck his life had gotten weird when he wanted to make a sophomore proud of him.

“I mean Tor is over there,” Kyle said pointing toward the far side, “and Rhonda and Heidi are by you,” he finished as he pointed toward the wall near Xander with his other hand.

“You can tell them apart,” Xander said still smiling, “guys come back in here.”

Kyle watched as the others all reentered the classroom they were using as their practice area. “Yeah each of you just feel different. Everyone just gets hard to tell apart if you’re too far away,” Kyle explained once they were all back in the room.

“The more we do this the more I’m thinking we each can do something different,” Xander said as he retook his chair near where Kyle was.

“Which kind of sucks. We still don’t know what we’re good at,” Rhonda complained as she and Heidi sat on a pair of desks.

“We’ll figure it out. I didn’t know until today and it’s only been a couple of hours,” Kyle said as he walked over to Rhonda and wrapped his arms around her which always felt so good. Taking in her scent as he leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the way she forcefully kissed him back.

The kissed broke a few minutes later when he heard Xander coughing behind him and right they weren’t alone…but it was just the pack so maybe just a little-and more fake coughing.

Letting out a sigh Kyle forced himself to pull away from Rhonda and look toward the rest of the pack, who had all clearly been watching them. “Yeah Xander?” he asked their leader who looked a bit red.

“As much I think we’d all enjoy the idea of watching you two-and isn’t that just weird to say out loud. But I also think that should be explore in a more private setting. And maybe one with a bed and not well here,” Xander suggested as he looked around at the classroom around them.

“Beds are nicer,” Kyle had to agree as he reached out and interwove his fingers with Rhonda remembering the handful of times they’d made it to a bed in the past month or two. “And I hope you all do more than watch,” he added as he kissed Rhonda’s hand the froze. Had he really just said that. Feeling his own face head up he turned toward the others.

“It’s got to be the link because yeah, I want to do more than watch,” Tor said as he draped an arm over Xander’s shoulder, his eyes never leaving Kyle and Rhonda’s hand, “and you guys have never done it for me before.”

Taking Rhonda’s other hand in hers Heidi guiding it up her breasts with a grin, “why just watch when playing can be so much more fun,” she said just before sliding Rhonda’s finger into her mouth playfully.

“Yeah, definitely the link,” Xander added as he adjusted himself in his jeans, “which is why everyone needs to take a step back from everyone else and stop thinking about you know what.” He advised as he slowly stepped away from Tor while making sure not to step closer to any of the others either.

“We don’t have to stop. I mean no one is staying they don’t want this. You do want this don’t you,” Tor asked Xander as he stepped closer and brough a hand up to their leader chin, clearly going in for a kiss.

And fuck if that wasn’t making Kyle harder in his own jeans and he knew guys had never done it for him before but damn if Xander and Tor weren’t doing it now. He’s fairly sure he let out a disappointing whimper when Xander held up a hand and stopped their wrestler.

“You’re right, no one is staying they don’t want this. But I am staying I don’t want it here. My first time,” they all watched as Xander slowly let out a breathe and stepped away from Tor again, “will be with all of you-there is not way it won’t be-but it won’t be on the floor of a classroom that covered in who knows what. Got it,” Xander stated and Kyle had to give it to the guy his voice was strong and steady-if he hadn’t been able to feel just how conflicted Xander felt he’d believe he didn’t have any doubts about his choice at all.

But he knew Xander was conflicted, just like the rest of them. They wanted this but Xander had a point Kyle decided as he looked down at the floor-which was covered with foot prints, paper and other stuff- before looking up at Tor who was nodding as he slowly lowered his hand and stepped back, “You’re the boss,” Tor added quietly, and dam the disappoint he felt left him cold.

Sliding off the table Kyle let his hand separate from Rhonda has he put a bit of space between them all. And man even as they were starting to fade the emotions and feeling coming off everyone were intense and almost overwhelming. Kyle wasn’t sure how Xander had been able to stay no while in the middle of all that, because without him Kyle knew he wouldn’t have.

“Okay everyone feeling a bit more in control?” Xander asked after a few minutes of them all just breathing and keeping apart.

Seeing everyone nodding Kyle answered for them, “Yeah, I think we’re all in control again. Up for more practice?” he asked.

Xander shook his head, “Let’s check the library again. See if Giles has shown back up, then we have a dance to get ready for,” Xander said as he looked the group over and Kyle watched as Xander stopped at Tor, “I’m doing this because I want it and not just the link making me really really whatever.”

Kyle frowned not sure what Xander was talking about for a moment when Xander stepped forward and grabbed Tor by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was fast and he wasn’t sure but it looked like they bumped foreheads and wow as first kisses go that was just not one of the best. But Kyle couldn’t keep from smiling when he felt Tor’s giddiness and yeah his best bud felt giddy okay, this was new.

“Well are you guys coming or not?” Xander asked from the doorway he was suddenly by as he headed out.

Watching as Rhonda and Heidi quickly followed Kyle hung back for a moment with Tor, fist bump his buddy’s shoulder, “way to go stud,” he whispered before the two followed the others.

***

“What happened? Where’s Buffy or Willow?” Xander demanded to know moments after the group entered the library to find the Librarian on the ground with the computer teacher hovering over him.

Kyle’s whole body felt tight as he felt the spike of fear that flooded through their link as he looked around the library, even making a quick run up into the stacks to make sure there wasn’t anyone or anything hiding, smiling when he felt Rhonda follow him while Tor and Heidi stayed with Xander.

Coming back about 5 minutes later after making sure all was clear Kyle noticed the red head had arrived and the librarian wasn’t on the floor any more but sitting with an ice pack and Xander was not happy and they were all arguing about a prophecy of some sort and Buffy dying. None of it sounded good at all but he just wished they’d talk slower so he could follow it better.

But he really didn’t like it when Xander said he was going after Buffy because he somehow knew a way to find her? Did his link thing work with her? Kyle wondered before he interrupted Xander’s departure, ”Xander, you’re not going alone, we can help.”

Xander paused and looked them over before nodding, “You’re right, I’m not in this alone. Kyle I need you to stay with them, if something happens I need to know I can find all my friends and you-you can find me if it comes to that,” he said.

And Kyle got that, it made since to spilt up the two of them even if he hated the idea, but there was no way Xander was going alone.

“I’m going with you then,” Tor said before anyone else could, “After what just, I’ve got you’re back,” Tor stated and Kyle wanted to smile at the mix of feeling coming off the both of them.

“And I’ll go to keep them from getting distracted,“ Rhonda said as she joined Xander and Tor by the door.

“Heidi and I will make sure these guys stay safe,” Kyle said, asked, as he looked toward Xander who hadn’t said, done, anything yet. Kyle realized everyone was looking to Xander, the pack for conformation, permission, something else Kyle couldn’t place and the others mostly in confusion.

“Keep everyone safe, including yourself Kyle,” Xander said with a nod before he dashed out the door, Rhonda and Tor on his heels.

“Someone going to let me in on that just happened? And why they’re even here?” the computer teacher asked as she looked from the librarian to the red head to him and Heidi.

“We’re a package deal with Xander these days,” Kyle answered as much as he wanted as he looked back at her, “what about you? Did this school put together a supernatural response team or something,” he joked as he tried to remember her name, it really bugged him he couldn’t.

“No that’s still just Buffy and all of us,” the red head said as she jumped off the table and looked back and forth between him and the teacher, “and I don’t known why any of you are here.”

“Look Willow, I get you want to keep everyone to yourself but like Kyle just said we’re a package deal with Xander anymore, it just is and right now he and two other of our friends are off trying to save your bestie so lets cut the nerd queen attitude,” Heid said as she stepped forward and into the red head’s space until the younger teen stepped back and sat back down on the table with a frown.

“Why are you a package deal?” the computer teacher asked and while turning to look at her Kyle decided he was okay with answering that.

“We all got possessed by hyena spirts together. It was a very bonding experiences,” understatement of the year award goes to-no, Kyle stopped himself as he realized just how Xander like he was sounding, “so yeah he’s part of this group then so are we. Your turn,” he asked, was she another watcher like the librarian?

“I’m a witch who helped them cast a demon out of the internet. And an adult,” she answered and Kyle had to admit he didn’t see that one coming.

“The internet? That’s the computer fad right?” Kyle asked not completely sure while Heidi shifted her focus from the red head to the computer teacher.

“Witches are real and not all evil?” she asked and Kyle could feel the interest coming across their link.

“Yes and you can all talk about it later, for now we need to know everything we can about the Master, I have books we need to look through,” the librarian said, cutting off any further talk as he started handing out books.

Not even trying to keep his sigh in Kyle took the book and slumped into a chair, this was not the fun part of helping Xander protect their town.

But it was more fun than the frantic run toward the Bronze which turned into a car ride through the school and swinging an- mace? club?- something at a big green demon that was coming out of the floor that followed so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

***Omega***

Watching Rhonda and Kyle enjoying themselves on the dance floor-just far enough from each other not to break the ‘dirty dancing’ rules while he sat between Willow and Tor and munched on snacks made the dance a lot more fun than he was expecting it to be just the day before.

“Are you sure they aren’t too close to each other?” Willow asked as she leaned over and whispered in a tone Xander recognized as worried for friends, Willow was thinking of them as friend, or at least friend-like as they watched Rhonda and Kyle dance.

Grinning Xander looked toward Giles and Ms. Calendar who were talking with each other as they watched the students, “G-man and Ms. Calendar don’t seem to think so. It must be cool,” he pointed out.

“I guess,” Willow said before leaning back on the sofa and frowned at the pair.

“Relax Willow. They’re just dancing, it’s what a dance is for right,” Buffy said as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to Willow, “Not that I would know. Not a single person has asked me to dance since Snyder chased Angel off. And really I save the world and still here I am dateless at the school dance. Life is so unfair,” Buffy ranted a bit as she watched the dancers.

Ask her. He could ask her Xander through as he looked toward Buffy. He knew she wanted to dance, she’d probably say yes. But that wouldn’t change that she said no before Xander reminded himself as he looked away from Buffy, seeing Tor watching him.

Xander could feel the curiosity and something else, envy,-that’s what it was- coming from Tor. He could almost feel the question of why he wasn’t asking forming in Tor’s mind, “I’m not going to. She already said-I can’t. Not tonight. But I wish someone would,” Xander whispered to his friend before dropping his head back against the back of the sofa.

And why was Tor smirking Xander wondered as Tor leaned close and whispered to him ,”I can ask her and you can ask the red head,” Tor glanced toward Heidi who was standing behind the sofa but watching the two of them closely, “Or maybe Heidi can dance with one of them?” Tor added as he looked between Heidi and Xander.

Tor and Buffy? Heidi and Willow? Xander wasn’t sure what to make of the idea. But he could feel the amusement from them both, “Go for it,” Xander said as he looked at his friend, “but I think I’m good here,” he added.

“Have it your way,” Tor said as he jumped up and stood before Buffy, “would the lady in the lovely dress do me the honor of a dance,” he asked and Xander had to admit he was impressed by the way Tor was asking between what he said and the half bow he did before Buffy as he held out his arm, and just waited.

Buffy openly looked Tor over- and glancing at Willow and him-before taking the offered arm, “If you’re thinking of getting fresh with me just remember my boyfriend can break you in half, that is if I don’t do it first,” she pointed out.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a dance. And you, not my type,” Tor sneered a bit before squaring his shoulders, “now shall we dance,” he, all trace of the sneer gone as he lead the smiling Buffy toward the dance floor.

“Xander, why did. Did you see that?” Willow asked as she poked at Xander.

“Yeah Willow, I saw that,” Xander said with a laugh at Willow’s reaction, “And I know what’s about to happen next,” he added as he looked up at Heidi who just smirked back.

“What? What’s happening next?” Willow asked even as Heidi circled the sofa and grabbed the red head teen by the hand, “What-why are you? Xander?” she cried as she as pulled up and to the dance floor. 

“Just have fun,” Xander called out as he smiled and watched his friend’s dancing. Rhonda and Kyle on the razor thin line between public dancing and foreplay, Buffy and Tor doing something that looks like it came from a movie about nobles or something and Heidi and Willow- well Heidi was clearly letting loose and having fun and from the look on Willow’s face, Xander was fairly sure she would be copying it soon.

Smiling at them Xander half shoved another handful of chips into his mouth. Yeah this is why Buffy saved the world he thought.

Not much had changed about an hour later when Tor dropped on the sofa next to him where they both watched their other friends dancing, with each other and with random others. Xander had to smile when he saw that Jonathan was dancing with, or maybe just near, Willow. And Buffy was dancing with somebody was that Scott? Xander shrugged it off and turned toward Tor, “tried of dancing?” he asked, unable to keep himself from noticing the light layer of sweat that covered his friend’s forehead.

“Yeah, I need to cool down. Was going to grab some punch and enjoy a cigar outside, want to join me?” Tor asked.

Xander didn’t need the link to see how much Tor was hopping he’s say yes. And he really didn’t have any reason not to, “sure. Shouldn’t let you be out there alone anyways, the vamps might be on the run but you never know,” Xander said as he lead the way to the punch table to get a few red cups of what was likely spiked punch before heading out into the slightly cooler air.

He could feel the contentment from Tor, and the others inside, as Tor held out the lighter to Xander’s cigar and then his own. And Xander felt like he wasn’t going to die this time as he smoked the cigar.

“Why didn’t you dance with anyone?” Tor asked a few minutes later.

“I watch, I watch and I joke, it’s what I do,” Xander explained as he looked at the cigar in his hand, “and when you were dancing with Buffy earlier it looked different, formal. Like formal in the movies formal?” he asked because he felt like it was but he just wasn’t sure but whatever it was it looked cool.

“Yeah, basic waltz,” Tor answered as he blew out a cloud of smoke, “with the dress she was in it seemed like the right thing to do, it was dumb-“ Tor finished as he started fidgeting with his cigar. And Xander could feel the worry coming from Tor.

“No it wasn’t Tor,” Xander said as he reached out and rested an hand on Tor’s shoulder, making sure Tor was looking his way and Xander tried to push his feeling through the link toward Tor, “I was asking because it was cool. Might make me want to dance if it was like that,” he added and Xander had to think, had he really said that? Yes, yes he said, but Tor and Buffy had looked cool out there-and he hoped that Tor could feel that.

Watching as Tor nodded and took another draw on his cigar Xander could feel the conviction from Tor before he acted, his friend had decided something, something he saw as a big deal so Xander only watched and didn’t say anything as Tor set down his cup and cigar before standing in front of Xander, holding out his hand just has he had to Buffy earlier in the night, “may I have this dance my ah Xander?”

Careful to exhale-and not cough-the cigar smoke away from Tor Xander took a final sip of punch, really really hoping it was spiked, before setting it and the cigar down next to Tor’s as he stood and took Tor’s hand, “Yes. You can have this dance,” he answered; enjoying the happiness that came through the link, outside and from within.

Epilogue

“How is it Willow is fine with them being in the club but not me,” Jenny said to herself as she watched Willow scolding Heidi Barrie for shoving her way to the front of the punch line. And the bully seemed to just smirk back without a care.

“What was that?” Rupert asked beside her.

“Nothing, just talking to myself,” Jenny said as she shook her head before stopping and turning back toward Rupert. “No, I want to know. Why are they part of the club but I have to bribe my way in with emailed prophecies and online covens.”

“What club and who,” Rupert asked until Jenny pointed toward Barrie, DuFours and Kelley. “Ah them,” he said.

“Yeah them. So what gives. I know they were possessed or something but did they also help save the world before tonight and I just didn’t know?” Jenny demanded to know, still annoyed at how hard it was to gain Rupert’s trust when all these kids seems to just have it.

“Well it’s complicated but the short of it they come with Xander now and Willow won’t risk pushing him away-“

“because of her crush-“ Jenny guessed as she watched Willow, seeing the way the teen smiled when Xander and Hauer returned to the dance.

“Quite right, and since Buffy doesn’t seem to really care one way or the other they’re part of the ‘club’ as you put it,” Rupert finished explaining as he took watched them.

“And what about you? What do you think about them?” Jenny wondered as she looked at Rupert again.

She watched as he took off his glasses and cleaned them before answering, and the tone of voice he used gave her the chills.

“I think they need to be watched. Closely.”

***The End***


End file.
